


Pistols, Drugs, and You

by PB9



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Fbi!hwiyoung, Fluff in disguise of action ff, M/M, Mafia!chani, Thriller a bit, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Peter Kang is Illinois' crime masterlord. The one everyone knelt down to.Enter: Liam Kay, a beautiful face laced with secrets.
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Pistols, Drugs, and You

**Author's Note:**

> Liam Kay => Hwiyoung  
> Peter Kang => Chani  
> Names based on their English names selection.
> 
> Inspired by this tweet 《https://twitter.com/synxol/status/1285915631477329920?s=19》

_Liam_ nodded to the beats of the music in his revamped 1981 Chevrolet Monte Carlo, letting his hair to flow freely with the wind, his finger tapping the steering wheel while his right arm was swinging nonchalantly over the shotgun seat. 

The shotgun seat which hosted a very important man of Illinois. 

Sitting next to his seat was the _man_. 

A well-built man, a tad bit shorter than himself who had a cigarette on one hand, hanging - barely in the car. The smoke danced as the car moved through the streets of LA. His sandy hair danced on another beat of its own, greeted by the ocean wind.

Liam shook his head at the thought a little, how did he manage to smuggle out _Boss Kang_ from Illinois, he wasn’t sure himself. 

.

.

.

 _Los Angeles_

A city that he never imagined himself in, but here he was, in the shotgun seat allowing the dark haired guy to drive him around. 

He looked at the guy behind the steering wheel. 

Liam Kay, that’s his name. It’s not like we both didn’t know that name is fake as fuck from the start. The thing was that he knew it and he still lets Liam in - 

And worse yet - 

He was pretty sure - 

Liam knew he knew. 

His gaze drilled into the other, the dark curls, the wide shoulders, the slightly muscular arms, one extended behind the seat he was sitting in and the other controlling the steering wheel. 

There is something in there, in Liam, that he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. 

He was not sure if he liked that. 

.

.

.

‘We’re here.’ 

Peter looked up in response.

Palm trees, baby blue sky - and a hand. 

Liam’s hand.

Waving in front of his face.

‘Shall we go? To the beach I mean.’

The Illinois crime masterlord did nothing but slowly nodded. 

.

.

.

_Six months ago_

.

.

.

Knocks on the door drew attention from Peter Kang who sat himself behind his desk. He mumbled a come in as he remotely unlocked the door from the system on his desk.

'Boss Kang' Peter eyed at the three silhouettes before him. Two of them were his minions, and the figure in the middle with visibly curly hair and tall height - was clearly not a part of the team.

'He's a rogue' One of his minions said as he pushed the guy on to the floor. Losing his balance with hands cuffed behind his back, the _rogue_ fell onto the floor, face first.

Boss Kang stood up from his desk and walked over to the rogue on the floor.

He knelt down on the floor. 'So no gangs attached, huh?'

The guy laying on the floor struggled to move his head. Peter Kang looked up to his minions who stood still. 

'He took 7 of our guys down within 4 minutes, was tasered three times before he was brought here.' Peter nodded tentatively. He took out his pistol and used its barrel to raise the rogue's chin up and locked their gazes.

'Name?'

'L...iam. L..iam Kay.'

'Welcome to the clan, Liam.'

.

.

.

Liam drove out, various cars tailing him like ducklings following its mother. Liam chuckled at the thought. It took him a couple of months to achieve this position, to be leading a raid without supervision.

_Supervision?_

He chuckled. This is getting fun. With his right hand firmly on the steering wheel, his left hand slowly traced the metal badge in the secret pocket of his leather jacket.

.

.

.

'So are you saying, there's no drugs involved?'

'Not any that I knew of.'

'So what do they do - mainly?'

'A lot of underground gambling, loan sharks, hitmen, and assasination'

'Quite odd to not have drugs, huh?'

'Yeah. I'll double check that.'

'Okay. From my leads, the Illinois base was the one in production of the drugs, with its MidWest location it was quite easy to transport the products out, especially to the West Coast.'

'Right. Don't worry about Illinois, it's under my control.'

The Cadillac drove away, he put on his helmet before starting the engine of his Harley-Davidson cruiser.

.

.

.

'You're home late.' The sentence greeted Liam as he opened his studio apartment's door. He grinned back at the guy slouching on his bed.

'Well, hello Peter.' The shorter guy shifted, pushing himself up against the headboard.

'Okay, so Red or beer?' The dark haired guy asked as he threw his keys onto the kitchenette counter. The masterlord thought for a bit before replying. 

'Burgundy'.

.

.

.

'I mean, I'm an LA boy' said Liam, laying half naked on the bed, against the headboard.

'LA is far. Soooooo far.' Peter groaned into a pillow, causing the duvet to fall down to his waist line, revealing a trail of bruised roses popping randomly on his back.

'Well, I have to - you know - go back.'

'Is it that important?'

'Well, my brother is getting married and he said, quote unquote: _bring a date, that guy you have been telling me about I mean_.' Peter pushed himself up from the pillow, locking gazes with Liam.

His eyes were widened - challenging. Liam raised his eyebrow in response.

'Jeez, fine, whatever. I hate weddings, you can go alone.' Peter muttered as he rolled his eyes before letting himself fall back into the warmth of the bed. Liam reached for the duvet and covered Peter up.

'What about - ' The serious tone caught Peter's attention, their gazes were locked - once again.

'If you come with me -'

'Go on.'

'I'll tell you' 

Peter chuckled in response.

'Tell me what?'

'Everything. Everything you ever wanted to know about me.'

Needless to say, Peter's eyes widened, tingling with curiosity.

.

.

.

.

.

Liam turned off the music before turning his head to look at Peter with a sense of worry.

'Yo, don't look at me like that, you're not going to turn me in or something right?'

'What? No! Are you crazy?' Liam shook his head before locking his gaze with Peter. He lifted his hand up, patting Peter's hair softly. 

'I love you. I really do.'

'That's exactly the kind of thing an FBI agent would say before they turn in their secret criminal lover to the bureau, Liam.' He said as he moved away.

'Well, my brother is really getting married, but -'

'Why is there a but?'

'Uh, well, okay calm down, like, you already knew I'm an FBI agent so that's like one thing off the to do list.'

Peter rolled his eyes back, his left hand, the one that had been still since the beginning of the ride from LAX, the one that wasn't holding a cigarette - was full of sweat. His left hand tightened around the pistol's grip.

Their gazes were locked again. Peter's face was full of bitterness with an air of seriousness, his lips were tight in a straight line. Liam's eyes drooped a little, his lips slowly widened into a small sad smile.

'If you want, you can shoot me now.'

Peter's eyes widened in surprise.

'Or you can drop that gun, then we'll go to my parents' beach house, I'll introduce you to my family and we'll pretend that this didn't happen.'

Peter tightened his lips and grip. Fully letting go of the cigarette onto the road.

'So what would you say, _Kang_ _Chanhee_?' 

~~Peter~~ Chanhee's eyes widened in surprise before he released the magazine from the pistol, letting it fall onto the car seat in defeat.

'Surely, you have a safer place to put the pistol rather than in the seat of your convertible?'

.

.

.

'So, any updates Youngkyun?

'Well, clearly Boss Kang is probably the most prominent figure in Illinois, but his clan doesn't do shit with drugs because he lost a family member due to OD, the guy is pretty traumatized. It's his enemy, the RR who is involved.'

'That's.... Pretty detailed, how did you-'

'A full raid in a month's time, on both RR and the K clan. 2 squad teams for RR and 3 squad teams for K Clan should be adequate, with some back ups on stand by.'

'And where will you be?'

'My brother's wedding in LA.'

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
